Finalmente um Feliz para sempre
by Melissa890
Summary: Rosalie, depois de um vida amarga e cheia de traumas, encontra o homem que vai fazê-la se sentir completa e feliz novamente.
1. Dias dificeis

** Finalmente um "Feliz para sempre"**

_**[Rosalie]**_

**Tic Tac, Tic Tac, Tic Tac, Tic Tac......**

O tempo jamais havia me incomodado tanto. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu queria que ele voltasse. Como eu fora tão egoísta?! Tão fútil?!

Minha mente estava transtornada, meus pensamentos eram de duvidas, de medos, de incertezas. Bom, meu passado não e lá muito bonito, pelo menos o final dele não. O final da minha vida humana foi traumático. Tive muita sorte, alias, mais do que eu merecia, por Carlisle ter me achado quase morta, ter me transformado em uma vampira, ter entrado para a família dos Cullen. Eu me lembro de todos os instantes queimando, gritando de dor e sentindo um ódio, que eu não podia descrever. Mas assim que meus olhos se abriram eu senti e recebi novas explicações do que havia me tornado. Sou muito grata a Carlisle por ter me salvado, mas eu nunca mais poderia ter minha vida de volta.

Agora eu havia feito isso com outra pessoa. Eu o tinha "salvado" do mesmo jeito.

Um urso o havia atacado e se eu não chegasse a tempo, teria sido tarde demais. Ele havia me olhado de um jeito... Eu sabia que ele estava sentindo uma dor imensa pelo ataque do urso, mas mesmo assim seu olhar era lindo, doce. Na mesma hora eu senti uma coisa, que jamais tinha sentido.

Nem por Edward Cullen, havia sentido nada tão igual. Edward era meu 'irmão', sim ele era bonito, mas eu jamais sentiria nada por ele. E mesmo se sentisse, percebi assim que entrei para aquela família, que ele não tinha interesse nenhum por mim. Mesmo sendo maravilhosamente linda. Edward nunca sentiu um intenso interesse por ninguém. Mas aquele homem que estava agora deitado em uma maca, às vezes gemendo de dor, era o meu 'escolhido'. Havia pedido para Carlisle transforma-lo para ser meu parceiro, mas agora eu não sabia se era que ele realmente queria. Eu não tivera opção de me transformar ou não, mas agora eu tinha decidido o destino de outra pessoa. Se eu pudesse dormir garanto que teria pesadelos nesse momento. Mesmo na maca, sentindo dor, com os olhos fechados, ele era lindo, era perfeito, eu sentia sua presença e seu olhar doce.

Eu passei cada hora durante a transformação com ele. Eu não me cansava de olhá-lo. O tempo estava me deixando louca, jamais tinha presenciado isso, como demorava! Eu queria que ele abrisse os olhos! Eu queria ouvir sua voz! Eu queria poder dizer que o amava. Não sei como isso havia acontecido, mas eu sentia um extremo ciúme dele. Alice, minha querida irmã, linda e graciosa ia me 'visitar' as vezes, mas quando ela chegava perto dele, eu tinha que me comportar para não dizer-lhe para sair de perto. Isso era besteira, pois ela tinha Jasper, seu amor intenso.

Emmet... Emmet era o nome dele. E mentalizando o nome passei minha mão suavemente sobre sua pele, agora de gelo e levemente macia, a ponto de se tornar extremamente forte e dura. Havia me esquecido de como era tocar uma pele macia.

Passado alguns dias, eu estava perto da janela que havia no quarto em que Emmet completava sua transformação. Assim que me virei, fui sentar ao lado dele.

Mais ou menos uma hora se passou. Eu estava totalmente distraída. Nem percebi quando os olhos dele se abriram para um novo amanhecer, mas ele gemeu e eu rapidamente o olhei abrindo um gracioso sorriso.


	2. Explicações

Mas logo o sorriso se foi e eu fiquei pensativa; e agora? O que eu diria para ele?

Eu tinha que ser cuidadosa, alias ele agora era um vampiro e mesmo eu não sendo uma humana ele poderia me atacar se sentisse ameaçado.

__ Bom dia... Emmet... - disse como se algo estivesse impedindo minha voz de se propagar.

Ele se levantou meio tonto, eu queria ajudá-lo mas não o toquei, não sabia qual seria sua reação, e ficou de pé e meio confuso começou a se analisar como se quisesse encontrar algo de errado em si mesmo. Como poderia? Com ele de pé eu tinha uma plena visão de seu corpo. Perfeito. Seus cabelos curtos estavam um pouco bagunçados, seus braços estavam extremamente fortes e todo seu corpo parecia ter sido esculpido por anjos. Depois de alguns minutos em pleno silencio confuso, ele olhou na minha direção. Seu olhar era tão terno, que eu mal podia confiar em minha visão. Eu já estava a ponto de abrir minha boca para falar-lhe do que estava ocorrendo quando Edward entrou seguido de Carlisle. Os dois pararam na frente de Emmet e o observaram rapidamente.

__Emmet?- Carlisle perguntou com a voz mais confiante que conseguiu - creio que tenha uma breve noção do que ocorreu com você. - Carlisle fez um tom de pergunta esperando alguma fala, mas Emmet não olhou para ele sequer. Seu olhar estava dirigido a mim-Emmet? Está me ouvindo?- Carlisle falou em um tom terno.

Após essa fala, Esme entrou no quarto e sorriu ternamente, mas permaneceu calada o tempo todo.

__Sim. - Emmet falou desviando o olhar para Carlisle, acho que ninguém naquela sala estava entendendo a sua reação, pois desde que se levantara não fizera perguntas e nem se movera. Mas eu entendia, ele estava muito confuso, tinha medo de se mover e sentir aquela dor extrema novamente, tinha medo daquelas pessoas que estavam na sua frente, as pessoas que o transformaram "naquilo".

__ O que aconteceu comigo?- ele perguntou tímido.

__ Emmet, você já não é uma pessoa comum... Você passou por transformações nos últimos dias... -Carlisle falou antes de ser interrompido.

__ Dias? Quanto tempo?

__ Bom, sua transformação foi a mais lenta que já tinha presenciado um total de cinco dias.

__ Transformações? Cinco dias? O que isso quer dizer? No que eu me transformei?

Carlisle hesitou por um momento. Não era fácil dizer que ele havia se tornado um vampiro.

__Emmet, percebe alguma mudança em si mesmo?

__ Sim.

__ Nos descreva.-disse Edward.

__Me sinto mais forte, minha visão está diferente...E... sinto uma sede, não sei bem do que é. Vontade de atacar alguém. Isso não é normal!

__ Emmet, você é como nós agora. Não sei qual será sua reação, mas você tem suas escolhas e se quiser ficar, será uma honra para nós.

__ Mas o que eu sou?! No que eu me tornei?!

__ Emmet você é um vampiro agora.- falou Edward de mal humor, aposto que cansado de tantas preliminares.

__ Como? Vampiro? Não pode ser! Vampiros não existem!-Gritou confuso.

__ O fato Emmet é que é o que você é. Você é um vampiro. Foi a única maneira de te salvar.

__ Salvar?!

Com calma e cuidado com as palavras, Carlisle explicou tudo para Emmet, que ficou muito mais calmo e pareceu compreender a situação. Explicou sobre os clãs de vampiros, sobre seu estilo de vida, sobre os ataques sobre tudo que ele precisava saber.

__ Bom, agora que já entendeu e sabe de tudo, vou deixá-lo sozinho para que se decida.

O quarto começou a se esvaziar, Rosalie que permaneceu calada e quieta todo esse tempo, mas agradecia mentalmente a Carlisle por não ter mencionado o que ela pedira.

__ Espera!- Emmet falou com um tom calmo- eu estou tão confuso... Mas não poderia deixar de perguntar qual é o nome da dama que ficou comigo todos esses dias.

__ Rosalie.- tentei não ser fria, mas era parte de mim.

__Rosalie...- ele falou pensativo se virando para a janela. E fechei a porta.


	3. Atos

Após o choque de Emmett, Carlisle e Edward o levaram para caçar. Eles explicaram porque não caçavam humanos, explicaram sobre a fronteira quileute. Emmett não mostrou sinais de resistência sobre o fato da caçada.

Eu esperava ansiosamente. Alias, Emmett não havia decidido se iria ficar conosco, ou se ia se juntar à outro clã. Tudo estava normal, tirando o fato de que eu mal conversava com ele. Não tinha assunto, não tinha um meio para chegar a ele. Muitas vezes eu o pegava sozinho, olhando pela janela com o olhar vago. Isso tudo durou uma semana. Até que um dia, Emmett e eu tivemos nossa primeira conversa.

__ Rosalie?- Emmet disse abrindo uma fresta da porta.

__ Ah!... Oi Emmett, entre - eu disse dando um pequeno sorriso.

__ Tudo bem?

__ Sim.

__ Sabe, eu estava pensando sobre minha futura decisão. - ele fez uma pausa, como se estivesse pensando. - é interessante, o modo como vocês vivem... O modo como fui salvo...

__O que você quer dizer com isso?- perguntei meio desconfiada.

__ Somente... Obrigada. Ah... Rosalie, muito obrigada.

__ Pelo que?- eu disse totalmente confusa.

__ Por ter me salvado, por ter ficado comigo o tempo todo, por ter me ajudado a ver o lado bom dessa transformação na minha vida.

__ E qual é?

__ Você. Eu vou ficar.

Um coração estaria disparado se ainda corresse sangue em minhas veias. Eu tentava encontrar sentido nas palavras. Eu queria dizer algo, mas era como se estivesse muda.

__ Rosalie - ele disse percebendo o meu choque - não me encare como uma pessoa precipitada, mas acho que a essa altura dos acontecimentos, acho que não devo esconder o que eu sinto por você. - ele disse se inclinando em minha direção, nós estávamos muito perto, perto demais.

O que fazer quando tudo o que você quer está a sua frente, mas você não tem coragem para agir? Era o que estava ocorrendo. Eu realmente não estava acreditando. Só sei que o que eu fiz foi involuntário: olhei para ele ainda em choque e sai calmamente do quarto.

ESTÚPIDA! IDIOTA! BURRA! Parecia que eu estava gritando comigo mesma, mas eram apenas meus pensamentos. Eu sai da casa totalmente sem ação, se alguém falou comigo eu não escutei. Agora eu já estava longe, eu queria ficar sozinha e pensar. Mas o que eu não conseguia parar de fazer é lembrar do que eu tinha feito o que me levou a fazer algo tão idiota? Sair correndo quando o homem da minha vida se declarava pra mim? Depois de encontrar um lugar agradável e sentar e pensar, pensar muito, cheguei a conclusão de que tinha errado muito e deveria pedir desculpas a Emmett e talvez, se viesse ao caso, explicar por que tive essa atitude.

Voltei para casa, cheguei e fui direto para o quarto de Emmett.

__ Emmett? Emmett eu realmente sinto muito. Emmett? Carlisle?- sai correndo do quarto. - Carlisle onde esta Emmett?- eu disse em pânico.

__ Ah, Rosalie ele saiu sem dizer para onde iria.

__ Você o magoou, coração de gelo. - Edward me disse, dando ênfase às ultimas palavras.

__ Eu sei.- não tive nem vontade de retrucar Edward pelo 'apelido', agora eu tinha que ir atrás de Emmett.

Realmente eu me sentia muito mal. Como nunca tinha me sentido.


	4. Amar nem sempre é facil

Não foi difícil rastrear Emmett, eu já conhecia seu cheiro incrivelmente agradável pra mim. Encontrei-o em um lugar calmo dentro da floresta. Ele estava sentado em uma pedra perto de uma pequena cachoeira.

__ Oi Emmett- eu disse insegura.

__ Oi Rosalie- ele falou secamente.

__ Emmett, por favor, não fique triste comigo.

__ Por que deveria?

__ Emmett...

__ Não Rosalie, eu estava errado. Eu me precipitei. Eu devia ter escondido isso até te conhecer melhor.

Eu o estava compreendendo, até que ele disse aquelas palavras que me fizeram ficar realmente triste, não brava, e sim triste. Eu não tinha motivos para ficar brava com ele, por mais que eu quisesse.

Eu estava triste, porque ele se referia ao meu interior que não era tão bonito quanto meu exterior.

__ Emmett acho que você tem o direito de saber porque eu sou assim.- com calma e cuidado, comecei a contar a historia do meu passado. Ele ouviu calado e expressando um pouco de interesse.- E é por isso que eu tive essa atitude, eu tenho medo de me apegar as pessoas e elas brincarem com meus sonhos e sentimentos. Me desculpe se eu te machuquei, não era minha intenção- realmente eu não sabia de onde estava vindo toda essa sensibilidade minha, mas eu estava feliz por ela.

**[ Emmett]**

__ Rosalie, eu imaginava tudo, menos isso.- eu estava sem palavras. A historia dela era muito pior do que eu imaginava. Rosalie precisava de carinho, amor e compreensão. Eu queria dar isso à ela, mas não sabia se podia. E foi isso que me levou a falar:

__ Rosalie, deixa eu te dar tudo que você precisa. Deixa eu te mostrar o que você e eu podemos ser. Eu preciso de você e sinto que você precisa de mim.- só depois de falar eu me dei conta de que estávamos perto demais. Só depois eu pensei na reação dela.- Novamente eu digo que te amo.- Ah mais o que esta feito esta feito. Eu tinha que continuar. Gentilmente peguei suas mãos, esperando uma reação. Do nada ela me beijou. Eu senti tudo naquele beijo. Desejo, paixão, amor...

Mas o que ela sentia?! Esqueçam os pensamentos agora, deixe eu me concentrar no beijo...

**[ Rosalie]**

É eu admito, eu precisava dele. E eu queria saber se eu o amava. Por isso o beijo. O que eu senti? Simples, foi tudo menos um encostar de lábios. Conclusão: eu amo Emmett. Interrompi o beijo que estava cada vez mais profundo.

__ Eu te amo. Preciso de você e de tudo que você tiver para me oferecer.- Dessa vez foi ele que começou a me beijar. Um beijo doce e apaixonado. Um beijo que me fez sentir maravilhosa de novo.

Depois de um tempo conversando( ta não só conversando) resolvemos que já era tarde e que Carlisle e Esme estariam preocupados. Saímos "andando" de mãos dadas. Assim que chegamos em casa, desejei que não tivesse ninguém na sala, mas acho que não tenho muita sorte, assim que entramos toda a família estava lá. Com certeza Edward já tinha lido minha mente, e eu, não sei porque, não o impedi.

__ Olha o mais novo casal entrando.- Edward começou.

__ Eu não acredito! Estou tão feliz por você! Devíamos dar uma festa!- Alice disse saltando graciosamente em minha direção.

__ Ai Meu Deus- eu e Emmett dissemos juntos. Depois de responder as perguntas feitas, subimos juntos para o meu quarto. Emmett me acompanhou e eu não sabia o que ele ia fazer, então esperei. Chegando na porta ele parou, abriu-a para mim e me deu um beijo na testa.

__ Amo você- e saiu me deixando, de certa forma aliviada. Eu não estava pronta para algo mais "serio".

Depois disso, tomei um banho e coloquei minha camisola preta de seda e fui para cama. E claro eu não durmo, mas se eu fosse humana ainda, garanto que estaria dormindo agora. Estava me sentindo como uma adolescente. Estranho. Comecei a pensar sobre o dia de hoje. Fiquei feliz.

O dia amanheceu e mais ou menos as 11h eu tomei banho, escovei os dentes coloquei roupa... não precisava de tudo isso pois não suava, não comia, mas os bons hábitos nunca morrem. Desci e dei de cara com Esme. Percebi que estava com o semblante preocupado.

__ O que houve Esme? Onde esta Emmett?

__ É... Rosalie... Emmett esta com Carlisle.

* * *

**_N/A: _Oiii gente!! Se você leu essa fic por favor deixe reviews!!!**

**_Bjos Melissa._**


End file.
